Vampire Lovers: The Apocalypse
by berthamal03
Summary: Sequel of Vampire Lovers, Mal she wears purple strapless dress, purple fingerless gloves, golden bracelet, golden shoes and with purple long hair with bangs and Fox Mulder he wears black pants, buckle belt, brown shoes, no shirt and with brown hair. Mal and Mulder are honeymoon in forest and finds in blood moon.
1. Prologue: Return of Vampire Lovers

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own _Descendants 2_ and _The X-Files_

* * *

 **Prologue:** **Return of Vampire Lovers**

* * *

 _Previously on Vampire Lovers,_ _Mal_ _is_ _after_ _break-up_ _Ben_ _and_ _Fox Mulder_ _is_ _after_ _the death_ _of_ _Dana Scully._ _Mal and Mulder_ _go_ _to_ _Texas_ _and_ _Vampire hunters gets_ _Mulder._ _Jay_ _and_ _Carlos_ _calling by_ _Mal,_ _Mulder_ _get_ _bitting_ _by_ _Dryon,_ _Mal and Mulder_ _exit in_ _vampire castle_. _Mal and Mulder_ _into_ _the_ _forest in love,_ _and_ _Agent Liz Einstein_ _is_ _mistress finds_ _Mal and Mulder,_ _Mal_ _why_ _Agent Einstein_ _go to jail._ _And Mal and Mulder_ _defeats_ _Agent Einstein_ _and_ _happy married, when is new villain is Emmalyn is Dryon's girlfriend, she is revenges._

Mal, she wears purple strapless dress, long purple fingerless gloves, golden all accessories, golden shoes and with purple long hair with bangs and Fox Mulder, he wears black pants, buckle belt, brown shoes, no shirt and with brown hair (Previously is same outfit), Mal and Mulder are honeymoon in forest better love.

 **Mal:** _Fox,_ _we_ _made it!_

 **Mulder:** _Yeah Mal,_ _just_ _find out!_

 **Mal:** _Yeah!_

Mal and Mulder fell in love, Agent Liz Einstein she alive and return, wears black fetish and with red long hair with ponytail

 **Agent Einstein:** _Wait,_ _sir_ _what_ _going on here!_

 **A man:** _No thanks!_

 **Agent Einstein:** _No!_

Agent Einstein gone wild she turned into dhampir.

 **Agent Einstein:** _So..._ _i'm half-human and half vampire_ , **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

Continues Mal and Mulder are in forest and Agent Einstein turned dhampir.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**

 **NOTES:**

 _Vampire Lovers: The Apocalypse_ on tonight after work _So Good_.


	2. Chapter 1: The Apocalypse

**Chapter 1: The Apocalypse**

* * *

Mal and Mulder loves and sharing a kiss, together in forest and finds expecting child.

 **Mal:** _Fox_

 **Mulder:** _Yes Mal_

 **Mal:** _I'm gonna so what_

 **Mulder** **(laugh):** _So Mal_

Mal she pregnant and first baby, eating like fruits, also who secret name?

 **Mal:** _Fox, look_

 **Mulder:** _Mal_

 **Mal:** _My first baby!_

 **Mulder:** _Wow!_

Mal and Mulder my first child and their secret name and Agent Einstein go to forest and some cats.

 **Agent Einstein:** _What's going on here?_

 ** _*Meow*_**

 **Agent Einstein:** _What's that?_

 ** _*Meow*_**

 **Agent Einstein:** _Ooohhh_

 **(Agent Einstein looks cats)**

 **Agent Einstein:** _Oh no_

 **(Cats fights Agent Einstein)**

 **Agent Einstein: _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Agent Einstein get fighting by cats and Mal and Mulder finds new child.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	3. Chapter 2: Newborn Child

**Chapter 2: Newborn Child**

* * *

Mal and Mulder we have first child and maybe in love.

 **Mal:** _Fox i loving so much my first baby_

 **Mulder:** _Yeah first baby Mal_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

Mal and Mulder falling in love, Mal she rescued pregnant finds helps by Jay, Carlos and other friends.

 **Mal:** _Aaahh!_

 **Mulder:** _Mal! Are you okay?_

 **Mal:** _Don't forget Fox_

 **Mulder:** _Okay_

 **Mal:** _Hello? Jay, Carlos_

 **Jay:** _Mal? Are you okay?_

 **Mal:** _My baby_

 **Jay:** _Baby?_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

 **Jay:** _Hey Carlos, guys help Mal's baby_

 **Carlos:** _Baby?_

 **Lonnie:** _Jay, what's Mal's baby_

 **Jay:** _Okay Lonnie,_ _let's go!_

Jay, Carlos and other friends helps Mal pushing pregnant and Mulder some secret name.

 **Jay:** _Okay Mal, push_

 **Mal:** _Aaaahhhh_

 **Jay:** _One more Carlos_

 **Carlos:** _Okay_

 **Jay:** _Push_

 **Mal:** _Aaaahhhh!_

 **Jay:** _One more, push!_

 **Mal:** _AAAAAAHHHHH!_

 **Jay:** _Say PUSH!_

 **Mal: _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 **(Mal looks baby's crying)**

 **Mal:** _Wow, thanks Jay_

 **Jane:** _Carlos, this Mal's first baby!_

 **Lonnie:** _Wow, she first baby_

 **Mulder:** _Okay Mal, what's your baby name?_

 **Mal:** _Melissa_

 **Jay:** _Melissa? Are you sure?_

 **Mal:** _Okay, just find_

Mal and Mulder first expecting child and Jay, Carlos and friends sharing in love, now baby girl name **Melissa "Mel" Mulder**

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	4. Chapter 3: The Blood Moon

**Chapter 3: The Blood Moon**

* * *

Mal and Mulder makes true love and Mel is first child expecting baby.

 **Mal:** _Fox, we have baby_

 **Mulder:** _Yeah Mal_

 **Mal:** _So better what doing?_

 **Mulder:** _Look_

 **(Mal and Mulder looks blood moon)**

 **Mal:** _Blood moon?_

 **Mulder:** _Blood moon so we have prophecy_

 **(Mel makes baby crying)**

 **Mal:** _Nonononono_

 **Mulder:** _So get outside_

 **Mal:** _Okay, stay Mel goodnight_

Mal and Mulder outside in forest house and Mel is sleeping.

 **Mal:** _Fox, what are you doing?_

 **Mulder:** _Okay, so blood moon_

Mal and Mulder share a kissing in blood moon and turned vampires.

 **Mal:** _Fox, we love you_

 **Mulder:** _Love you Mal_

 **(Mal and Mulder sharing a kiss and turns vampires)**

Mal and Mulder true love kiss and turns vampire in the blood moon.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**

 **NOTES:**

Super Blue Blood Moon i'm last January 31 looks beautiful so make bright.


	5. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

**Chapter 4: The Prophecy**

* * *

Mal and Mulder wake up in the morning do not outside in sunlight, Mel wake up make grow up as toddler.

 **Mulder:** _Mal do not outside in sunlight_

 **Mal:** _sunlight?_

 **Mulder:** _Okay, so make proposed?_

 **Mal:** _Okay, Fox no outside_

Mal and Mulder makes playing with Mel get a teddy bear.

 ** _7 HOURS LATER..._**

Mal and Mulder look blood moon again and when prophecy get vampires.

 **Reporter:** _Breaking news, the blood moon confirmed is prophecy, vampires get bitted people_

 **(TV power off)**

 **Mal:** _Okay, Fox when people bitted by vampires_

 **Mulder:** _Vampire? When bite people?_

 **Mal:** _Okay so what prophecy?_

 **Mulder:** _Prophecy?_

 **Mal:** _So while blood moon_

 **Mulder:** _Okay_

Mal and Mulder finds prophecy into the blood moon.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	6. Chapter 5: Mel

**Chapter 5: Mel**

* * *

 ** _A YEARS AGO..._**

Mal and Mulder says goodbye by Mel go to school, Mal and Mulder we have kiss again.

 **Mal:** _Bye Mel_

 **Mel:** _Bye mom_

 **Mulder:** _Bye_

 **Mel:** _Bye dad_

 **(Mel rides a bus)**

 **Mal:** _So better love_

 **Mulder:** _Mal, so happen_

 **Mal:** _Okay?_

 **(Mal and Mulder we have kiss)**

Mel go to school, and she is bully name ''Kristin'' is a princess also but make crazy.

 **Kristin:** _Hello!_

 **Mel:** _What?_

 **Kristin:** _So i'm princess, your is ugly_

 **(Kristin and two friends laugh)**

 **Mel:** _Okay_

Mel she wears black dress, black boots and with brown hair, Mel is a new friends name ''Emily and Jessie'' so is perfect.

 **Emily:** _Hello Mel_

 **Jessie:** _Hello_

 **Mel:** _Hi_

 **Emily:** _So got you_

 **Mel:** _Okay_

Mel, Emily and Jessie go to playground and Mel go home and says goodbye to Emily and Jessie and fetching by Mal.

 **Emily:** _Bye Mel_

 **Mel:** _Bye Emily_

 **Jessie:** _Bye Mel_

 **Mel:** _Bye Jessie_

 **Emily and Jessie:** _Bye!_

 **Mal:** _Say bye to friend Mel_

 **Mel:** _Bye!_

Mal and Mel go home with love mother and daughter so wish.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	7. Chapter 6: Mel's Flashforward

**Chapter 6: Mel's Flashforward**

* * *

Mel get outside in forest house, Mel finds with Agent Einstein so make near future.

 **(Mel singing)**

 **Agent Einstein:** _Is a child sing?_

 **Mel (surpried):** _Hey? What doing here?_

 **Agent Einstein:** _So my name is Liz Einstein_

 **Mel:** _Liz Einstein?_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Okay so what?_

 **Mel:** _Dear future_

( **Mel gets flashforward)**

Mel as teenager is best friends Emily and Jessie so make happy and Kristin gets mad so get clumsy.

 **Mel:** _As teenager, my high school so we have diary also spell_

 **Mel (as teen):** _Hello_

 **Emily and Jessie (as teenagers):** _Hi!_

 **Mel (as teen):** _So your make happy_

 **Jessie** **(as teen):** _Hey what doing from?_

 **Mel (as teen):** _Okay Jessie, so now still?_

 **Emily (as teen):** _Haha nothing_

 **(Mel, Emily and Jessie laugh)**

Mel get bullied by Kristin and get cry, helps by Jessie.

 **Kristin (as teen):** _Hey!_

 **Mel (as teen):** _What?_

 **Kristin (as teen):** _So get ugly_

 **(Kristin and two friends laugh)**

 **Kristin:** _Now you can make Mel!_

 **Mel (as teen):** _Why_

 **Kristin:** _So_ ** _UGLY!_**

 **(Kristin and two friends another laugh)**

 **Jessie (as teen):** _Mel_

 **(Mel get crying when bullied by Kristin)**

 **Jessie (as teen):** _Don't forget Mel_

 **Mel (as teen):** _Okay Jessie, get bully_

 **Jessie (as teen):** _Bully?_

 **Mel (as teen):** _Okay?_

 **(Mel hugs Jessie get bulling by Kristin)**

End of future story, Mel, Emily and Jessie are happy can still friend and happily forever.

 **Mel:** _So end of the future story and best forever, the end_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Okay_

 **Mal:** _Hey are you there!_

 **Agent Einstein:** _I'm sorry girl, so..._

 **Mal:** _Hey! Fox come on!_

 **Mulder (whisper):** _Okay_

 **Agent Einstein:** _No No! NO NO! **NO!**_

 **Mal:** _Are you okay Mel_

 **Mel:** _Okay mom_

 **Mal:** _Don't okay_

Mal and Mel go inside forest house by Mulder, finds their get prophecy?

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	8. Chapter 7: The Legend of Blood Moon

**Chapter 7: The Legend of Blood Moon**

* * *

Mal and Mulder finds into blood moon also when prophetic watching on TV.

 **Anchor:** _Reporter, what the blood moon is a prophecy?_

 **Reporter:** _Blood moon prophecy also when vampire apocalypse so are bitten then victims are humans some also about Anchor what vampire apocalypse?_

 **Anchor:** _So vampire apocalypse_

 **Reporter:** _Yes vampire apocalypse..._

 **(TV power off)**

 **Mulder:** _What happen vampire apocalypse?_

 **Mal:** _Vampire apocalypse?_

 **Mulder:** _Yeah watching on tv_

 **Mal:** _What?_

 **Mel:** _Hey mom, dad, are vampire apocalypse?_

 **Mal:** _Okay Mel, please_

 **Emily:** _What are vampire apocalypse? Mel_

 **Mel:** _Okay Emily, Jessie_

 **Jessie:** _Vampire apocalypse so scare!_

 **Mel:** _Don't forget Jessie_

 **Mal:** _Jessie?_

Mal asking by Jessie, finds talks about vampire apocalypse.

 **Jessie:** _Mal, please!_

 **Mal:** _Jessie it's not scare_

 **Jessie:** _Mal!_

 **Mulder:** _Jessie not scare_

 **(Jessie cries vampire apocalypse is scare)**

 **Mal:** _Jessie, don't cry, not scare okay_

 **Jessie:** _Yes_

Mal done with asked by Jessie, meanwhile Mal, Mulder, Mel, Emily Jessie get outside in forest house with Jay, Carlos and other friends.

 **Jane:** _Mal!_

 **Mal:** _Yes Jane_

 **Jane:** _Finds with vampire apocalypse_

 **Chad:** _Jane what vampire apocalypse_

 **Jay:** _Wait when sometimes about prophecy_

 **Carlos and other friends:** _prophecy_

 **Mal:** _Prophecy Jay, sure?_

 **Jay:** _Okay, when vampire apocalypse while the blood moon_

 **Carlos and other friends:** _Blood moon?_

 **Lonnie:** _Well Jay, that also vampire apocalypse_

 **Jay:** _Yes i find_

 **Lonnie:** _Okay_

Mal and Mulder finds when blood moon, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Chad, Mel, Emily and Jessie get in vampire apocalypse about predicted.

 **Mal and Mulder:** _Let's go!_

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	9. Chapter 8: Prophecy of Apocalypse

**Chapter 8: Prophecy of Apocalypse**

* * *

Mal and Mulder finds into blood moon, Agent Einstein they turned in the yellow eyes.

 **Mal:** _Hey some into the blood moon_

 **Mulder:** _While into blood moon, so when vampire apocalypse_

 **Mal:** _Okay?_

 **(Agent Einstein looks Mal and Mulder some blood moon)**

 **Agent Einstein:** _While the blood moon said about vampire apocalypse_

 **(Agent Einstein turned dhampir and into yellow eyes)**

 **Agent Einstein:** _Dhampir,_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

Agent Einstein she into turned dhampir, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Chad, Mel, Emily and Jessie get some vampire apocalypse when prophecy.

 **Carlos:** _Right now, Jay_

 **Jay:** _Okay, some vampire apocalypse into the blood moon_

 **Lonnie:** _Blood moon?_

 **Jay:** _Don't forget Lonnie_

 **Lonnie:** _Okay?_

 **Doug:** _Prophecies, so about vampire apocalypse_

 **Jay:** _Okay Doug_

 **Mel:** _Hey_

 **Lonnie:** _What's your name?_

 **Mel:** _Mel_

 **Lonnie:** _Mel? My name is Lonnie_

 **Mel:** _Lonnie? Okay_

Mel asks Lonnie, while Jay before the blood moon say countdown to 20.

 ** _20..._**

 **Lonnie:** _Okay Mel, while the blood moon?_

 ** _19..._**

 **Mel:** _Blood moon?_

 **Lonnie:** _Okay, just find_

 ** _18..._**

 **Carlos:** _Jay!_

 **Jay:** _Yes Carlos_

 **Carlos:** _Look!_

 **(Jay looks before blood moon)**

 **Jay:** _Okay_

 ** _17..._**

 **Agent Einstein:** _Wait, they are?_

 **A old woman:** _No_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Hey! Wait!_

 ** _16..._**

 **Jane:** _Emily, Jessie_

 **Emily:** _Okay Jane_

 **Jessie:** _When the blood moon?_

 **Jane:** _Don't forget_

 ** _15..._**

 **Kristin:** _What they say the blood moon?_

 **Kristin's mother:** _When vampire apocalypse_

 **Kristin:** _Hey mom!_

 ** _14..._**

 **Anchor:** _The blood moon still waiting for prophecy_

 ** _13..._**

 **Radio DJ:** _What problem into the blood moon_

 **Interview:** _I_ _don't know_

 ** _14..._**

 **Gil:** _Hey Uma, Harry, what are you blood moon!_

 **Uma:** _Hey Harry!_

 **Harry:** _Um... Hey that blood moon_

 **Uma:** _What?_

 ** _12..._**

 **A newspaper man:** _Hey newspaper!_

 **(A newspaper man looks the blood moon)**

 **A newspaper man:** _Okay_

 ** _11..._**

 **Jessie:** _Please Jane!_

 **Jane:** _Don't forget Jessie, okay_

 **Emily:** _Jane what blood moon?_

 **Jane:** _I just find_

 ** _10..._**

 **Customer:** _Hey what blood moon?_

 **Manager:** _Now okay just find_

 ** _9..._**

 **Chad:** _Doug_

 **Doug:** _Yes Chad_

 **Chad:** _I got the blood moon_

 **(Doug looks before blood moon)**

 **Doug:** _Okay?_

 ** _8..._**

 **Mel** : _Lonnie_

 **Lonnie:** _Yes_

 **Mel:** _While the blood moon_

 **Lonnie:** _Okay_

 ** _7..._**

 **Doug:** _Jay, Carlos_

 **Jay:** _Yes Doug, Chad_

 **Chad:** _This is blood moon_

 **Carlos:** _Okay_

 ** _6..._**

 **Jessie:** _No!_

 ** _5..._**

 **Interview:** _No! I just the blood moon_

 ** _4..._**

 **A newspaper man:** _Hey newspaper!_

 ** _3..._**

 **(Many people are scream)**

 ** _2..._**

 **Mal:** _Fox are the blood moon_

 **Mulder:** _Okay Mal so when the blood moon_

 ** _1..._**

 **Mal:** _Oh no_

 ** _DALLAS, TEXAS_**

 **A cowboy:** _So made..._

 ** _0_**

 **A cowboy:** _What this?_

 **(Many people turned vampires)**

 **A cowboy:** _Vampires! Go!_

Mal and Mulder ready get battle with Agent Einstein, meanwhile Jay, Carlos, Doug and Chad when into the blood moon, Jane, Emily and Jessie get some the blood moon and Mel and Lonnie finds out in the blood moon.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**

 **NOTES:**

This chapter marks are cameo appearance of Uma, Harry Hook and Gil respectively.


	10. Chapter 9: Vampires vs Dhampirs

**Chapter 9: Vampires vs. Dhampirs**

* * *

 ** _5 HOURS LATER..._**

Mal and Mulder fights with Agent Einstein and come back to guards and into the **_blood moon prophecy._**

 **(Mal and Mulder's POV)**

 **Mal:** _Okay Fox, i can say blood moon_

 **Mulder:** _Blood moon is confirms prophecy_

 **Mal:** _Yes i find_

 **(Agent Einstein's POV)**

 **Agent Einstein:** _Okay guards_

 **Agent Einstein's guard:** _Yes mistress_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Now apocalypse_

Mal and Mulder finds out blood moon and also fight with then.

 **Dhampir hunters #1:** _Hey! look at this_

 **Mal:** _Yeah let's fight Mulder_

 **Mulder:** _Okay_

Agent Einstein and guards then fight with vampire hunters.

 **Agent Einstein:** _So..._

 **Vampire hunters #1:** _Now Agent Einstein_

 **Agent Einstein:** _What?_

 **Vampire hunters #1:** _Then now okay_

 **Vampire hunters #2:** _Okay_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Guards!_

 **Vampire hunters #1:** _Let's fight_

Mal and Mulder defeats dhampir hunters, and Agent Einstein and guards defeats vampire hunters, ready to fight Mal, Mulder and many vampire hunters vs. Agent Einstein, guards and many dhampir hunters.

 **Mal:** _Hey mistress_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Mal and Agent Mulder, what going here?!_

 **Mal:** _So ready to fight Fox_

 **Mulder:** _Okay_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Ready fight guard_

 **Agent Einstein's guards:** _Okay_

 **(Mal, Mulder and vampire hunters ready fight with Agent Einstein, guards and dhampir hunters)**

 **Mal:** _ATTACK!_

 **Agent Einstein:** _ATTACK!_

Vampires vs. Dhampirs, ready to fight them? Let's go.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	11. Epilogue: War of the Worlds

**Epilogue: War of the Worlds**

* * *

Mal and Mulder then fight with Agent Einstein and guards continues, Mel and Lonnie look in blood moon.

 **Mel:** _Lonnie look!_

 **(Lonnie looks the blood moon)**

 **Lonnie:** _Blood moon? Sur_ _e_

 **Mel:** _Okay? Just find_

 **Lonnie:** _Come on Mel_

 **Mel:** _Okay_

Jay, Carlos, Doug and Chad finds into blood also Jane, Emily and Jessie sometimes in forest.

 **Jane:** _Hey Jay, Carlos, Doug, Chad what doing from?_

 **Jay:** _In the blood moon Jane_

 **Jane:** _Blood moon_

 **Carlos:** _Hey Jessie, are you scare?_

 **Jessie:** _Yes Carlos_

 **Jay:** _Jessie, it's not too scare okay_

 **Jessie:** _Thanks Jay_

 **Doug:** _If there prophecy, so make the blood moon_

 **Jay:** _Okay Doug, just find_

 **Chad:** _Wait! Into the blood moon_

 **(Jay, Carlos, Jane, Doug, Emily and Jessie looks in the blood moon)**

 **Emily:** _The blood moon?_

 **Chad:** _While do think so?_

Mal and Mulder fights Agent Einstein and guards then between vampires and dhampirs.

 **(Mal fights Agent Einstein)**

 **Mal:** _Your Agent Einstein!_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Mal your now, better this now!_

 **Mal:** _Fox, get now_

 **Mulder:** _Okay_

Mel and Lonnie back to Jay, Carlos, Jane, Chad, Doug, Emily and Jessie, finds out between vampires and dhampir's war.

 **Lonnie (whistle):** _Hey!_

 **Jay:** _Lonnie?_

 **Lonnie:** _Just find, in prophecy_

 **Jay:** _Prophecy?_

 **Carlos:** _Wait, okay_

 **Jay:** _Yes Carlos_

 **Carlos:** _So we made it, oka_ y

 **Jay and other friends:** _Okay_

 **Mel:** _While the blood moon, i just go now_

 **Lonnie:** _Mel wait!_

 **Jay:** _Lonnie, don't forget, Mel is all right_

Mel looks vampires and dhampirs fight, Mal and Mulder waiting by Mel she turned vampire.

 **Mal:** _You're Agent Einstein!_

 **Agent Einstein:** _You Mal, do want de..._

 **Mel:** _Wait!_

 **Mal:** _Mel?_

 **Mulder:** _Mel?_

 **Mel:** _Just right now, there is no blood moon_

 **Agen** **t Einstein:** _Mel! What are you stay!_

 **(Mel she turned vampire and into red eyes)**

 **Agent Einstein:** _She turned vampire?!_

 **(Mel saying shouting)**

 **Agent Einstein:** ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**.

 **Agent Einstein's guards:** _NOOOOO!_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Just, i'm dead_

 **Dhampir hunters:** _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 **Agent Einstein (last words):** _NOOOOO!_

Mel defeats Agent Einstein, guards and dhampir hunters, now many people there is no blood moon.

 **Anchor:** _Now breaking_ _news,_ _there is no blood moon_

 **A woman:** _No blood moon_

 **(Many people looks is no blood moon)**

 **Kristin:** _Mom!_

 **Kristin's mother:** _Yes Kristin_

 **Kristin:** _There is no blood moon?_

 **Customer:** _There is no blood moon?_

 **Manager:** _Okay, just find_

 **A newspaper man:** _Wow, there's no blood moon_

Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Chad, Emily and Jessie looks there is no blood moon.

 **Jay:** _No blood moon?_

 **Carlos:** _Okay find_

 **Lonnie:** _Cool_

 **Emily:** _There is no blood moon_

 **Jessie:** _Yes! Is very no blood moon! Jane_

 **Jane:** _Okay!_

 **(Jane and Jessie get high five)**

 **Chad:** _Doug, there is no blood moon_

 **Doug:** _Okay Chad_

Mal and Mulder we have happiness with Mel and vampire hunters.

 **Vampire hunter #1:** _Mel, we you got_

 **Vampire hunter #2:** _Congrats Mel_

 **Vampire hunter #3:** _Comgrats_

 **Vampire hunters:** _Congrats!_

 **Mal:** _Mel you got turn vampire_

 **Mel:** _Okay mom_

 **Mulder:** _Mel?_

 **Mel:** _Dad!_

 **(Mel hugs Mulder)**

Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Chad, Doug, Emily and Jessie saves Mal, Mulder and Mel.

 **Jay:** _Mal!_

 **Mal:** _Jay!_

 **(Mal hugs Jay)**

 **Jay:** _Mal, are you okay?_

 **Mal:** _Well Jay_

 **Carlos:** _Mal!_

 **Mal:** _Carlos!_

 **Lonnie (laugh):** _So i make_

 **Mal:** _Jane, Lonnie_

 **Jane and Lonnie:** _Mal!_

 **(Mal hugs Jane and Lonnie)**

 **Emily and Jessie:** _Mel!_

 **(Mel hugs Emily and Jessie)**

 **Jessie:** _Mel are you okay?_

 **Mel:** _Don't forget Emily, Jessie, we have best friends forever!_

 **Mulder:** _Mal_

 **Mal:** _Yes Fox_

 **(Mulder kiss Mal)**

Are saving the world, there is no blood moon, Mal and Mulder we're falling in love with Mel looks into moon.

 ** _24 HOURS LATER..._**

 **Mal:** _Fox, there is no blood moon?_

 **Mulder:** _Okay Mal_

 **Mel:** _Mom, Dad, there is no blood moon_

 **Mal:** _Don't forget Mel_

 **Mel:** _Okay_

 **Mal:** _Fox, we made love you_

 **Mulder:** _I love you_

 **(Mal and Mulder are kissing and there silhouette in the moon)**

Mal and Mulder are true love kiss in the moon, well are saving in the world are happy get in the wonder, when look in moon, Mal and Mulder falling in love and vampire kiss.

 ** _NEXT STORY on Vampire Lovers: Werewolf Legends_**


End file.
